ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wrath of Maleficent
As the gang gets closer to their destination, Terra and Zack arrives at the bridge and Ratchet prepares a presentation for the problem. Kiva: I'm so glad you and Zack are here, Terra. Terra: Yeah. Zack: I heard that we're rescuing another princess. Just leave it to yours-truly. Kiva: It ain't easy, Zack. Terra: She's right. Maleficent won't...hold anything back. Even Harley Quinn. Kiva: Exactly. Zack: Ah, well.. I still have ways to go if I'm going to be a massive help for the war effort. Kiva: Sounds good. - Kiva checks with Ratchet and the presentation that Angela and Karai pointed out. Kiva: How's the presentation coming along? Ratchet: Okay.. It's good to go. You know, I'm still shocked about you and Terra. Kiva: I know, pretty shocking. I've been trying to tell him about my feelings since I first met Terra. Ratchet: Wait.. You never told me that. Kiva: It's a long story. Ratchet: I can tell. Your journey with Ven, Aqua and Terra must be really rough. But, in the end, who would you stand with? Kiva: I stand with Terra. Ratchet: Even if he gives in? Kiva: Even if he gives in, Ratchet. - Unknowingly to them, Reia slightly appears and sees the remarkable change within Kiva. Reia: Only true love..can prevail. - Reia disappeared again and the two came to an understanding. Kiva: You know something? I think true love can prevail. Ratchet: I can believe that. Okay, everyone. Gather round. - The entire team gathers for a new meeting, centers on the new world. Ratchet: As we are getting closer to Enchanted Dominion, we need to know how are we dealing with in this world. - The screen showed the entire kingdom celebrating Aurora's birthday. Ratchet: According to Angela, this point of time hasn't been altered. Kiva: Aw.. they are celebrating Aurora's birthday. Genis: Whoa.. So, this is what a huge party, inside a kingdom, is like. That's so cool!! Kiva: Totally! Ratchet: And..let's see.. Okay. Here are the fairies in this world - let me see if I got these right - Flora, Fauna and Merrywhether. Kiva: That's right. Raine: What amazing creatures..! Ratchet: Slow down, Raine. Only two of them have already received offerings for Aurora. Zack: Hang on.. Why not all three? Kiva: Maleficent.. Ratchet: Yep. Just as Merrywhether about to grant her gift, Maleficent unexpectedly shows up. Qwark: Hey, what's with her? Crashing into a party like that.. Ratchet: Well, as far as we know, Maleficent wasn't invited to this party at all. Kiva: And she gave Aurora the curse. Alister: What curse? Ratchet: Everyone, calm down. First off, Maleficent asked why she didn't receive an invitation to the party. Angered by this decision, Maleficent has this statement to make- And I quote- 'The princess shall, indeed, grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know her.' Kiva: 'But.. Before the sun sets on her 16th birthday--' Terra: Please, don't. We don't have to deal with this curse twice. The point is, Maleficent cursed her to touch a spinning wheel and dies. Ratchet: Yeah.. Lastly, if things go on Maleficent's ways, Merrywhether grants Aurora to let her sleep rather than dying. Kiva: Well like I said, only true love's first kiss can wake her up. Ratchet: Okay, I see your point. Shortly after, the kingdom burned all spinning wheels. Terra: Didn't she say which spinning wheel? Kiva: I don't know.. They look the same. Ratchet: To keep the child safe from Maleficent, they hide Aurora deep within the forest. From the point of impact, we should visit them. Silver: In the forest? Zack: We'll get lost! Ratchet: Not quite. After rescuing both Jasmine and Belle, Angela can track down any light they are last seen. Terra: Like a scent? Impressive, captain. Kiva: Very good, indeed. Ratchet: Alright. We have enough information we need. Plus, it's a good idea to meet this princess while we're here. All there's left is the coordinates. - Kiva realized that she had the coordinates on her pocket. Kiva: Oh! It's right here. Ratchet: Thanks. - Ratchet locked onto the coordinates into a new world. The time to get there is only for a few minutes, thanks to the Lanes Between. While the gang make their way to the dropship, a few minutes later, Silver and Zack thinks through Terra's 'bad memories' in the world, while Ratchet and Sasha are slightly worried about Maleficent's power. Kiva: I guess you two are worried about her power. Ratchet: A little.. I mean, Maleficent's home turf? This won't be easy. Sasha: Indeed, it won't. Kiva: I know. Sasha: Besides, I'm interested to see the princess in disguise. Kiva: Well, that's good. Silver: I'm happy for Terra having a girlfriend, but he looks a bit worried about himself. Zack: How can you tell? Silver: The look on his face. With Kiva at his side, it's gonna be a little difficult for him to be tricked. Zack: Well, he has been tricked before.. Silver: Yeah.. Since he joined the team, he seems to be more comfy with us. Sasha: Say, Kiva. Ever thought of a first date? Kiva: I'm planning on that. Sasha: You're not surprised? Kiva: I'm not surprised. I'm very happy that Terra is my boyfriend. Sasha: Wow.. You really loved him.. In this case, I'm happy for you. Kiva: Thanks, Sasha. - The gang enters the dropship as it takes off to a new world. Category:Scenes